


From Dreams to Reality

by Marvelhead17



Series: One Shots/Requests/Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Passionate Sex, Praise Kink (Minimal), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/pseuds/Marvelhead17
Summary: Prompt lines:“Were you dreaming about me again?”“The things that I want to do to you, baby.”“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”I’m not one to write smut but this is definitely smut, if you’re thirsty for some sub-Cable then you’re in the right place. I didn’t expect it to go this far but it did. Sorry for the crappy ending!/Tumblr request from @rovvboat/





	From Dreams to Reality

You blinked your eyes open into the darkness of your room, you frowned from the confusion and tiredness you were feeling, wondering what had caused you to wake up in the first place. Then you felt something wriggling behind you, or rather, against your behind.

You turned your head and looked over at Nathan who was clearly deeply involved in some wild fantasy in his sleep, his pelvis grinding slowly against your ass. You stifled a giggle rather poorly at the sight, it was not the first time of course and it always stemmed from his subconscious, but it amused you nonetheless every time. Especially because he would be flustered, he was confident that he had complete and total control over him at all times, but it was moments like this that caught him off guard and you absolutely lived for them.

His soft grinding had stopped and his breathing was slowing down once again, you decided to wake him up and question him because you enjoyed making him fluster and get defensive about it, so you rolled over and lay there facing him with a grin.

“Nathan?” you whispered and nudged his bicep gently, “Nate?” he turned his head and you rolled your eyes, you gently pushed his shoulder so that he rolled onto his back, he stirred slightly.

You swung your leg over his hip so that your knees were positioned on either side of him, your underwear and his boxers brushing up against each other, a mere two layers keeping his half-hard erection from your cunt.

With all the things that had been happening around the X Mansion lately it had been some time since you and Nathan had had some down time together, you had both just been too tired to even consider the idea of it. And now you really, really liked the idea of riding him until you were both senseless.

“Goddammit Nathan, wake up,” you shoved his bare chest lightly, he woke startled and relaxed when he realised it was you.

“What is it darlin’?” his voice was rougher, sleepier and very much sexier when he’d just woken up.

**“Were you dreaming about me again?” **you raised a brow teasingly.

“Wha- how did you know?” his eyes widened slightly and he propped himself on his elbows in surprise.

“Your little friend gave it away, again,” you smiled and nodded to his cock, he cringed, “But it’s okay, actually it’s more than okay-” he raised a brow, “It actually uh, gave me a few ideas I’d like to try,”

“What, right now?” he frowned.

“You say it like I was the one grinding against you; this is your fault, now you have to pay,”

You placed your hands on his chest before he could say another word and lowered yourself so that you could place a firm kiss to his lips, allowing yours to move slowly against his, making him moan quietly, before biting his lower lip softly and tugging it carefully as you moved away from him.

“You just had to do that, didn’t you?” he grumbled, you knew you had him in your hands now, and without another word you smirked and traced your fingers down his chest. Letting them move between human and techno-organic skin, your fingers stopped where his boxers were clinging to his well sculpted hips.

Your fingers slid under the elastic and tugged the clothing down hungrily, exposing his cock, without hesitation you wrapped a hand around it and slowly moved your hand up and down his shaft painfully slowly, enjoying how his breath had hitched and how he now eyed you with a dark eye; the cyborg eye sparked and glowed dimly in the dark, he was definitely awake now, and very much aroused, that much you could tell.

His cock twitched and you felt the sudden warmth spreading to it as it hardened in your hand, you moved your hand to the tip of his cock and circled it with your thumb softly before continuing your rhythmic stroking, he moaned quietly at the sensations and bucked his hips once, then again between strokes.

“Fuck- **the things that I want to do to you, baby.”**

“Mm, like what?” you asked as you thumbed the tip of cock, it was slowly leaking pre-cum and you watched as his face twisted and tried to focus back on the conversation, you allowed the pre-cum to drip over your hand.

“Put my cock inside you, and fuck you so hard that you won’t even remember your own name, for starters,” he breathed out.

“Yeah?” you smirked. His pre-cum had covered your palm and you slowly stroked it down his cock, it was now fully erect and he was very clearly in need. “What else?” you pressed, teasing his cock further by pumping him slightly faster, he groaned a bit louder.

“I want to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move the next day-”

“Yeah?” you rubbed the tip of his cock again.

“And more importantly-” his head rolled back briefly, “I want to make love to you and- fuck darlin’ it’s really hard to- focus when you- fuck,” he breathed out. “Want you to know how much I love you,”

“Was that so hard?” you teased as your hand moved down to the base of his cock and held it steady.

You leaned your head lower and stuck your tongue out so that you could gently lick the tip of his cock as slowly as possible, he bit his lower lip hard as he watched you swirl your tongue around the opening, and then you licked his shaft from the base to the tip before opening your mouth and taking in the head of his cock.

You sucked hard on the tip which made him grip at the sheets on the bed, he bucked his hips gently against you before you moved to take the rest of his cock, it was slightly salty and warm from all the pre-cum of the foreplay. You smiled as Nathan seemed to choke up from the pleasure, your head bobbing slowly as you took his whole cock into his mouth, his hips beginning to buck a bit harder as his need grew.

“Fuck darlin’, please,” he begged in a low and desperate growl. You removed your mouth with a loud pop, your saliva and his pre-cum coating your lips, and simply looked at him, relishing in the moment.

“Please what, Nathan?”

“Please I want to fuck you; I need to be in you,”

You smiled and climbed onto his lap, cupping his sweating face with your hands before giving him a firm kiss on the lips and pushing him back down onto the bed. Your knees on either side of his hips, your cunt already slick underneath the underwear you still wore, from hearing Nathan moan and beg for you, and you guided his cock under you before moving the material to reveal your cunt.

You moved the tip of his cock to rub against your clit that was drenched in slick and let out a soft moan, **“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”**

“Fuck darlin’,” Nathan growled as his hands moved to grip your hips, “You’re driving me crazy.”

You moved to kiss his lips, allowing his cock to enter you slowly, you both groaned in pleasure as his cock pushed deep into your cunt. You parted from him panting slightly as his cock was fully sheathed in you, your walls were tight around him, and you waited a few moments to allow yourself to adjust to him. In this time Nathan’s hands were moving up your back, causing shivers to run through your spine, before they moved under the baggy shirt you were wearing and began kneading your breasts gently.

“Mm Nate,” you hummed and bit your lower lip, he stopped once he was satisfied with his work before he moved his hands back to your hips, he gripped them firmly before looking at you. Without saying a word you knew what he was asking, he wanted permission to fuck you senseless, to take complete and total control over the situation, and you nodded.

He lifted you up so high that his cock almost slipped out from you, before forcing you back down on it so hard that you made an unexpected grunt as he hit your sweet spot with such accuracy, you buried your head near the crook of his neck and dug your nails into his shoulders and he grunted.

Once again he lifted you and then pulled you down onto his cock, you gasped into his ear and he let out another grunt. He was slow and steady in the beginning, but as soon as you had begun shakily calling out his name and begging him not to stop, encouraging him to continue in the way that got him so turned on, he let caution go with the wind and he bottomed out with faster and sloppier thrusts.

Your nails only dug deeper into his skin with each thrust, certain that he’d have scars in the morning and you would have deep bruises from his tight grip on your hips, not that either of you cared, you both enjoying leaving marks on each other. It just meant it was a victorious round of sex for the both of you.

“F-fuck, Nathan,” you whined out in an octave higher than your normal voice, he smirked, “Nathan fuck- yes- YES,” you gasped into his ear before collapsing and shuddering on top of him as your orgasm rippled through your body.

He continued to thrust gently into you, encouraging the orgasm to last longer, he pressed his lips against yours tenderly, lovingly and then his human hand moved to run through your hair. You closed your eyes, the tenderness and loving gestures allowing you to relax after the intense orgasm.

“Just a little longer darlin’, I’m almost there,” he promised with another soft kiss, “God you feel amazing,” he praised as he continued his softer thrusts, “You’re so tight, fuck- FUCK Y/N,” he breathed out as his cum erupted from his cock with his eventual orgasm, it filled you up and dripped down his shaft.

This time you kissed him gently and ran your fingers through his hair, it was slightly damp from the sweat, but you didn’t mind. He always worked himself so hard to ensure that you came before him, and it made you smile to think how selfless he was whenever you were intimate together.

“You’re so good to me Nathan,” you whispered as you stroked his cheek softly, he was panting heavily now from his own high, he gave a small smile and then you kissed him on the lips. When you parted you both smiled at each other lovingly.

“I love you, darlin’,”

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests taken on Tumblr here [My Tumblr Masterlist](https://marvelhead17.tumblr.com/post/183313845768/marvelheads-masterlist)


End file.
